


Entwined by Kiyala  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Empathy, ITPE2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Soulmates share their emotions with each other when their hands touch. Yahaba experiences it for the first time when he and Kyoutani share a high five after winning a match.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 41
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Entwined by Kiyala  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203617) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/06%20Entwined%20by%20Kiala.mp3)

**Fic** : [Entwined by Kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203617)  
**Length** : 0:17:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/06%20Entwined%20by%20Kiala.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
